


The Great Marshmallow Waist-Slimming Heist

by moricad



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Illegal Marshmallow Trafficking, Interrogation, M/M, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricad/pseuds/moricad
Summary: Hisoka's marshmallows have gone missing and he recruits his boyfriend Kazunari to help him look for the culprit. However, what he doesn't immediately realize is that Kazunari's guilt burns brighter than anybody else's.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Great Marshmallow Waist-Slimming Heist

**Author's Note:**

> SOMETIMES CURSED PROMPT GUY ON TWITTER HAS ABSOLUTE BANGERS JUST WAITING TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.  
>   
> Based off of [this prompt](https://twitter.com/a3_promptbot/status/1362404723467427840).  
> CHARACTERS: Kazunari Miyoshi  
> PROMPT: Orgasm denial, Illegal Marshmallow Trafficking
> 
> Thank you elena for help with the title ♥️

It all started three days ago.

“Kazunari-kun, we need your help!” Homare elegantly draped an arm around Kazunari, sweeping him up into the current of his quick gait.

Kazunari only so happily allowed himself to be led to places unknown. After all, it’s not like he was getting ready to do anything important. Hisoka was at a part time job today, he was done with classes, and, well… that left him with a schedule as free as a bird in his mind!

Yuki was waiting for them by the second floor lounge, a pout on his obviously annoyed face. Wait… Homare and Yuki teaming up on something? _That’s totes suspicious!_ Kazunari found himself beginning to worry.

Yuki’s eyebrows raised ever so slightly as they approached him. “Arisu, you found him faster than I thought. Good job.”

“Ahaha, of course dear Yuki-kun! If you ever have something to ask, you can rely on me to deliver!” Homare removed his arm from the confused blonde and bowed to Yuki with a grand flourish of his arm.

Kazunari covered his mouth with his hand as he smirked at the grand gesture, but his face quickly fell when Yuki finally demanded his attention.

“This is about the Psycho Sleeper.” Before Kazunari could awkwardly play dumb and question why he was here, Yuki cut him off simply: “I know. The whole dorm knows. You’re not subtle at all and it’s gross.”

Kazunari’s face began to heat up to feverish levels. _Wait… no way…_ He threw his hands over his face and turned away from Yuki’s judging stare. Kazunari has been seeing Hisoka for just over a month now, but he totally thought it was still on the down low! Kazunari liked to get the new relationship butterflies out of his system before going like, super-official and letting people know. The fact that the butterflies were still relentless whenever he was with Hisoka… and the fact that everybody knows now?! Ugh, it was too much!

“Arinrin!” He turned to his brother in artistic arms, eyes wide and shimmering gently with the gleam of impeding tears. Kazunari dramatically fell forward, grabbing Homare by the shoulders as he fell. “You totes told them! You promised you’d respect our privacy! I trusted you Arinriiiiiiin~”

Homare turned away and let Kazunari fall to the ground with an _oof_. “Kazunari-kun! I would never!” He crossed his arms with indignation, a slight huff to his voice. “My lips have remained sealed, and thus there is nobody to blame but yourselves. Oh, the subtlety that has been forgotten between lovers… let me remind you of the ways!”

“I do _not_ need to remember any of their tasteless PDA right now, Arisu!” Yuki butted in, temper ready to burst. “Just get in here, Azami should be on his way too.”

Kazu gently rubbed his forehead, red from the floor, as his tears subsided. Homare offered him a hand up with a half-smile, which Kazunari happily took. They could never legitimately be mad at each other. They were two of the very few that marched to the beat of a similarly erratic, muse-enchanted drum after all.

Just as they pulled their chairs out and sat down, Azami came in with a plastic shopping bag full of… marshmallows? “I found all the bags in the kitchen,” he stated plainly as he threw them onto the small table.

Kazunari finally had the nerve to ask, “So uhh, what’s this all about anyways?” Homare seemed to join in his confusion, eagerly looking towards the younger troupe members for an explanation.

Yuki sighed and rubbed in between his eyes. “Haven’t you two noticed at all? Of course not, you’re both dense… Look, no marshmallows for the Psycho Sleeper for a while. Azami and I are taking your stashes and hiding them.”

“By… Whatever for?! Hisoka-kun without his marshmallows is preposterous!” Homare stood up and set his hands on the table in defense of his dearest friend. “Would you have him starve? Sleep his days away as if there is naught a care to be tended to in this world?”

Azami noticed Yuki’s countenance cracking and spoke up plainly in his stead, “He’s gaining weight and his skin is suffering.”

“Whaaa…? No way, Hisohiso is so fit! Plus like, he’s totes been on this diet for the past three years!” Kazunari’s brows furrowed close to his narrow eyes. _Was he really…?_ Kazunari tried to think, but every time Hisoka’s body or face came to mind he just instead found himself swatting away his inner butterflies.

Yuki sighed, “He’s gained three inches on his waistline. It might seem subtle, but it’s there, and that’s a _big difference_ for my precise fittings. It needs to get under control now before it gets worse.” Yuki’s topaz eyes burned angrily with a fire that threatened to burn any who opposed his plan.

Kazunari knew that look only too well and felt a faint sweat break out under his hat. When Yuki was this angry, there was nothing to be done but comply. Kazunari quietly whispered his apologies to his boyfriend before swallowing his resolve. “Yukki, Azamin… If it’s that important, tell me what I can do to help.”

“Kazunari-kun…” Homare’s eyes widened in surprise, a look of pity on his face. “We don’t have to agree… surely the real culprit is unknown. We can discover it on our own to resolve this cleanly.”

The blonde sighed, removing his hat. Homare’s soft words only fueled his guilt; Kazunari knew he was the cause.

Hisoka had been sleeping less since Kazunari was really… well, desperate for attention and physical affection when they were alone. More time awake meant more marshmallows… and… then there were their dates. Kazunari had taken Hisoka to multiple cafes to have totally Instablammable outings. So many times he remembers lovingly feeding Hisoka sweets from across a small bistro table: parfaits, cakes, delicately flaky pastries… the list could go on. 

Then there were also the times he’d pick up a special treat for his boyfriend on his way home from Veludo Arts. Just yesterday, he was feeding Hisoka white chocolate cat-shaped cookies as they watched a movie late into the night.

The guilt was suddenly burning him alive in place. He couldn’t let the others know it was really his fault if he didn’t want to be put at the stake… so he could at least take responsibility by helping to get it under control. 

“If Kazunari-kun does not object, then I suppose I will help as well. Oh… Hisoka-kun forgive me…” Homare sighed wistfully towards the window. And with that, the _Get Hisoka’s Health Under Control Coalition_ was reluctantly formed.

Kazunari and Homare both easily surrendered their stores of marshmallows and worked together to find Hisoka’s own personal reserves. Between the two of them, they were certain they had found them all. The pile in the small lounge was… staggering to say the least. 

“I’ll DM everybody who can keep their mouths shut so they know about the ban,” Azami mumbled, pulling out his phone and typing away.

“Where will we hide all of these though…? Surely it’s wasteful to throw them away,” Homare pondered while looking at the pile.

Yuki grumbled, “The Money Grubbing Yakuza definitely would grill us for wasting money if we did…” Yuki was briefly interrupted by Azami’s voice spitting out his own curses at the mention of Sakyo. Yuki sighed and continued, his face now softening into concern as he spoke, “But what else would we do? The Psycho Sleeper’s a freak. He’d be able to discover any normal hiding place with ease…”

A lightbulb went off in Kazunari’s head. A painful, blinding bulb that would guarantee the safety of the marshmallows. “I’ll… call Sumi…” Kazunari’s hand pulled out his phone. Man, he was _really_ in it now if Hisoka ever found out.

Yuki smiled happily, “Using a freak to outsmart a freak… very smart. I doubted you’d be this helpful Kazunari. …Thank you.”

Kazunari smiled sadly back, “Yeah, not a problem. Hopefully this will be over soon, right?” 

Yuki shrugged. “Hopefully. He can start eating them again when his waist drops back down to normal.”

“Skin too, his pores are terrible lately,” Azami mumbled as he continued to fire off DMs. Kazunari nodded, it shouldn’t take too long with how good Hisoka’s metabolism was. The thought of keeping this secret was painful, so the sooner things could go back to normal, the better.

That first day, Hisoka got home from his part time job late. Thankfully, he was more interested in dragging Kazunari immediately to bed to sleep off his exhaustion than having marshmallows. Guiltily, Kazunari laid next to him on his mattress, unable to sleep and stroking his snowy locks late into the night.

The second day was rougher. Hisoka was already awake when Kazunari finally sat up to put his glasses on. Homare was humming nervously from somewhere in the room, probably his desk below.

“Alice… where are they…?” Hisoka sounded annoyed and Kazunari found himself gently slipping back under the covers to feign sleep. Kazunari refused to listen to the quiet interrogation below and instead distracted himself with his SMS under the comforter. Eventually, soft steps on the ladder were heard and Kazunari felt a hand shaking his shoulder. “Kazunari… time to get up.”

Kazunari sweated nervously the whole day. Hisoka thoroughly investigated the dorms in between naps, and Kazunari’s guilt only rose as he was never put under Hisoka’s scrutiny. Waking from a nap, a smaller hand grabbing onto his own, a plea to help him look in the most unusual of places until he was tired out again. This was the cycle of the day as Hisoka grew increasingly annoyed after every nap and unsuccessful investigation.

It was the morning of the third day. Hisoka came into Kazunari’s room soon after Muku left for school. The sheepish blonde was already busy sticking his nose into college textbooks to try and avoid another guilt-filled day. 

“Yuki and Azami wanted to see me this morning,” the sleepy man muttered.

_Oh man,_ Kazunari found himself sweating slightly. “What did they need? That’s… pretty rare, huh?” Kazunari mumbled as he turned unreadable pages.

“They’re behind this… my marshmallows.” Hisoka walked over to Kazunari’s desk, curious as to why his boyfriend wasn’t showering him in affection or begging for more juicy details. Kazunari felt his chair spin, Hisoka now close to his face. A narrow, suspicious eye scanned his features.

“A-are they? Did you find them then…?” Kazunari felt sweat roll down the side of his face. He was having such a hard time maintaining eye contact… he didn’t want Hisoka to hate him and the scrutiny he was suddenly under was palpable.

Hisoka’s eyes dilated as his eyebrows cocked upwards. “Kazunari… you know…” The hurt in Hisoka’s voice transferred to Kazunari’s heart. What was he supposed to say to that? Words were caught in his dry throat before they could even be given form. 

The face of his boyfriend scrunched up, annoyed and disappointed. “I’m done here…”

Kazunari grabbed Hisoka's cardigan as he turned to leave, but a hand batted him away. “Hisohiso! Please! Let’s at least talk before you get totes upset with me!”

Hisoka sighed and crossed his arms in contemplation. Finally, a quiet answer full of conviction, “Come to my room tonight… we’ll talk about it then.” Kazunari agreed eagerly as Hisoka walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him. Hopefully Hisoka would understand and things would be okay between them.

Now, in the darkness of Hisoka’s room, Kazunari realized their talk wasn’t going to just be a talk. Quickly, Hisoka threw Kazunari into one of the plush monochrome chairs in their sitting area and straddled him. 

“Hisohiso…?” Kazunari muttered weakly, not expecting this of all things when he came into the room. Hisoka looked down from his higher position, his right hand carefully tucking his massive fluff of bangs behind his right ear. 

_Oh shit…_ Kazunari felt himself already heating up as two green, annoyed eyes looked down on him from above. He was always _so sexy_ when he brushed his hair aside like that. 

Hisoka then took a hair clip from his pocket and pinned the bulk of his bangs back in place. _Oh man! He really means business…!_ Kazunari’s engine began revving even before Hisoka leaned down to plant his soft lips against his own. Hisoka came on strong, much more eager than usual. His hands quickly entwined themselves in Kazunari’s hair, pulling at the delicate straw strands. A groan left Kazunari’s throat, allowing Hisoka to hungrily slip his tongue down between his parted lips.

_Does this mean… I’m forgiven…?_ That’s the only possibility that ran through his mind. Kazunari couldn’t help it. The fluttering of butterflies gave way to burning, leaping electricity and his brain was overtaxed just coming to that single conclusion. He pulled Hisoka’s waist further into his lap and gently began to roll his hips upwards, his already present arousal continuing to grow. 

Hisoka pulled away, spit trailing between them before gently falling down to Kazunari’s chin. “Eager…?” Hisoka smiled teasingly, his eyes narrowed and sparkling playfully. Kazunari nodded his head impatiently. He was _craving_ any kind of direct contact between his member and Hisoka right now. _Anything_.

“Hmm… good,” Hisoka mumbled, the smile still present on his face. “I’ll take good care of you, Kazunari.”

“P...please…” Kazunari tried to kiss up into Hisokas neck, leaning forward to make the contact. Hisoka leaned into it as Kazunari felt movement, then thin arms wrapping around his back. Kazunari began to gently suck at pale skin as he felt Hisoka move his own arms and tie them together across the middle of his back. 

Kazunari knew what this meant: Hisoka was going to go down on him. He didn’t like to have his hair pulled or his head pushed down when he was doing his thing, so this was a solution for the blonde’s wandering hands that they had agreed on not too long ago. Then, Hisoka left his lap and gently pushed Kazunari against the back of the chair.

Hisoka threw off his cardigan and grabbed another thin nylon rope from under the table. Wait, this was new. Kazunari didn’t question anything as Hisoka deftly wrapped it around the blonde’s torso and used it to secure Kazunari to the chair. He gently tugged on the tension around Kazunari’s chest. “Comfy…?”

Honestly, the only way Kazunari could be truthfully comfortable right now was if his dick was in Hisoka’s mouth. He took a few deep breaths anyways and tried to move around experimentally. Man, being tied up like this was actually pretty hot, right? “Y-yeah Hisohiso. I’m totes good.” His face must have been burning brilliantly, but his brain found little reason to care as he eagerly licked his lips.

The mischievous glint reentered Hisoka’s eyes as he got on his knees between Kazunari’s legs. Quickly, he removed Kazunari’s jeans and slipped his erection out of the slit in his boxer briefs. Hisoka delicately took it in his hands and ran his tongue along the bottom of it, delicately kissing the top of his head before taking it in his mouth.

Kazunari’s head swam in pleasure as Hisoka gently swirled his tongue around his head. Then his enigmatic partner took his spare hand to delicately push back the remaining ivory bangs that couldn’t be tamed by the hair clip, slowly running his fingers through the strands and maintaining eye contact as he started to take more of Kazunari’s cock in his mouth.

_Why does Hisohiso already know all of my weak spots?!_ Kazunari’s breathing started to become labored as he began to build towards his climax. His body readied itself to start rolling gently into Hisoka’s warm mouth… only to find out that his excellent posture from when he was tied to the chair prevented any meaningful hip movements.

_This is… so frustrating!_ Kazunari began to sweat as Hisoka continued to take his slow, sweet time taking his cock to the back of his mouth. Once there, Kazunari whined mercilessly for more, but Hisoka drew him out just as slowly. His serious, narrow eyes never once left Kazunari’s horny, desperate face.

“Hisohiso… please… just a little faster… please,” Kazunari begged, hoping for a favorable response. Instead, the already unhurried movements just completely slowed to a crawl, the only meaningful stimulation coming from a small bit of suction and the gentle roll of Hisoka’s tongue beneath him. 

Hisoka never played games like this with him… sure, the arms behind the back they’ve done, but his boyfriend never teased him to this extent before. Kazunari bit down on his bottom lip to suppress a whine as Hisoka slowly took him to the back of his throat. _Ah… that’s good…_ He squirmed in his bindings, desperately curling his toes and flexing his hands to try and let the kinetic energy out _somehow_.

Soon, Hisoka finally picked up his pace and it was like heaven for Kazunari. It wasn’t long before he felt himself twitching and on the edge of spilling over. “Hiso I’m… right there…” Kazunari tried to throw his head back as he moaned softly. Then, right as the relief he was chasing was just within reach, Hisoka popped his mouth off his dick and a swift hand was suddenly wrapped around the base, preventing his orgasm.

“Wait… Hisohiso…?” Kazunari felt frustrated tears form in the corners of his eyes at the denial. 

“Do you want to cum?” A stupid question asked by the serious, intelligent face before him.

“Y-yes… of course I do… please…” Kazunari whined, face and dick both flushed and throbbing. 

“... Tell me where they are.”

“... What?” Kazunari’s eyes widened in confusion, pupils dilated.

“You can’t cum until you tell me where the marshmallows are.” A simple, cutting statement that would seem entirely ridiculous in any other context.

“You… can’t be serious…” The wheels in his mind began to click into place and turn. _That’s what he meant by talk…?_ Kazunari suddenly found it hard to breathe, let alone talk, his throat swollen and uncooperative.

“Tell me, Kazunari. I promise I’ll make you feel good as a reward.” Hisoka stood up and flashed a toothy smirk down at him.

“I… I’m innocent, I swear!” Kazunari choked out as he came down from the pain of his denial. Hisoka… surely he was joking.

The smirk turned into a scrunched pout as Hisoka’s eyes saw right through him. “You’re not, I know. The only people who could have hid them this well from me would be… Chikage or Misumi. Somebody who wouldn’t care about any of this… or your best friend who would do any favor for you…”

Kazunari gulped. How was he so easily seen through? “Hisohiso… I’m sorry…” Kazunari truly felt like shit about all of this… but he promised his friends. He promised himself he would take responsibility.

“If you really were… you’d tell me where they are,” Hisoka whispered as he glared down at the frazzled blonde.

“I’m really sorry, Hisohiso! But... I’m totes sworn to secrecy!” Kazunari pleaded, hoping his boyfriend would understand.

A frown spread across Hisoka’s face. A hand sexily ran through his loose hair. Kazunari’s dick twitched painfully at the sight. “... So be it,” a quiet voice whispered.

Hisoka fell back to his knees, his hand delicately stroking Kazunari’s dick as he resumed his slow ministrations. Somehow Kazunari thought that after refusing to divulge the illegal marshmallow information, Hisoka would just stop. Kazunari was also an idiot sometimes: this being one of those times.

Suddenly, Hisoka’s hand was moving faster. His soft pink tongue gently ran back and forth along the slit of his head. Kazunari squirmed in pleasure; but as soon as a deep moan left his throat, Hisoka’s hand flew down to the back of his cock and firmly applied pressure to prevent his release again.

“Hisohiso…! Pleaaaase!” Kazunari whined, head spinning and pores sweating from the second prevention. “I… I want to cum so bad for you!”

“For me…?” Hiso slyly smiled up at him, still firmly holding his painfully twitching dick. “Hmm… I believe there was something else I said I wanted though…” That mischievous smile. Both green eyes twinkling playfully, relishing in the power. Kazunari was going crazy.

Hands now gently massaging Kazunari’s thighs, Hisoka waited a few minutes for Kazunari to regain his composure and refocus on him. “... Still a no?”

“I… promised...”

“... So be it,” Hisoka’s voice whispered for the second time tonight. Kazunari felt his spine tingle in anticipation of what was next to come. Carefully, he maneuvered Kazunari’s boxer briefs off from under him. Hisoka then turned around and pulled a small shopping bag out from under the table. Just out of sight there was the familiar _pop_ of the cap of a small bottle.

_Lube… but…_ Kazunari’s eyebrows scrunched downwards. It’s not like Hisoka could fuck him while he was tied to the chair like this… and Hisoka seemed to have no intentions of undressing any further after losing his cardigan.

His questions were soon answered as a grinning Hisoka came back in between his legs, stretching a pink silicone ring between his two thumbs playfully. “Are you sure about your answer still?” Kazunari swallowed at the sight of the cock ring. But… it couldn’t be any worse than Hisoka’s hand. 

“I’m… sure…” Kazunari’s voice came out as less convincing and more breathy and desperate than he would have wanted. 

Hisoka simply shrugged casually with his face looking bored. Slowly, he lowered the ring to Kazunari’s base. Ok, maybe it was a little tighter than expected, but if Hisoka tried anything again he was sure his pent up load would be able to make it through at this point anyways. “Give me your worst Hisohiso,” Kazunari declared with conviction, sure now that he would beat Hisoka at his own game.

“Alright… if you’re sure.” Hisoka removed then replaced his hair in the clip and realigned his mouth with Kazunari’s cock. Kazunari nodded down at him and Hisoka took his full length down to the ring in one quick motion. One of his thumbs firmly rubbed his inner thigh while his other hand began to gently massage his balls. 

_Wait, this is new…!_ Kazunari’s breathing hitched and ached while Hisoka painstakingly began to work his tongue as he bobbed along his length. Saliva ran down Kazunari’s cock as Hisoka quickened his speed and increased the suction around him. 

“Hiso… really… I…” Kazunari threw his head against the back of the chair and let out a low, guttural moan that prequeled… well, nothing actually. _Shit, really?!_ Kazunari’s eyes began to water and roll back as Hisoka continued to painfully work his length. Kazunari looked down, sweat rolling down his face to see Hisoka’s eyes smiling back up at him. The cock ring was definitely tighter than he thought and he was not going to be the victor between the two of them.

“Hisohiso! P-please! I need to cum so badly! PLEASE!” Kazunari begged desperately. Hisoka simply removed his left hand from Kazunari’s inner thigh and held his palm upwards. A slight beckon from his fingers indicated _Only if you tell me what I want._

Nothing else mattered anymore. 

“THERE’S A LOOSE TILE IN THE 2ND FLOOR TRAINING ROOM. TWO IN, FIVE TO THE RIGHT. WE THREW SUGI TREE BRANCHES UP THERE TO DISGUISE THE SWEET SMELL. NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HISOHISO CAN I CUM ALREADY,” Kazunari practically screamed with what was left of his raspy voice. 

Smiling, Hisoka sloppily slid off Kazunari’s dick and removed the infernal silicone ring. Quickly, Hisoka began to stroke Kazunari’s red and swollen erection, gently licking and kissing the throbbing head.

After mere seconds of this treatment, Kazunari’s voice gave way to a series of nearly inhuman moans of a pleasure only possible after being thrice denied. His body strained against the rope holding him back as he came with a violent shudder, generously spraying Hisoka’s face with his release.

Kazunari looked up to see Hisoka smiling brightly, picking his cardigan off the floor to wipe his face off. Then with the hair clip removed, and some light evidence of Kazunari’s cum still on his face and in his bangs, he headed for the door.

“Wait… Hisohiso…” Kazunari panted between labored breaths. 

“I’ll untie you when I get back, I promise.” Hisoka walked over and gently kissed Kazunari’s forehead. “You did well, I’m proud of you.”

“I… I did?” Despite his exhaustion, he found himself beginning to flush, the butterflies now back and dancing across his cheeks.

“Yeah, you did.” Hisoka smiled kindly, grateful that Kazunari broke so beautifully for him. “But you know… if you used our safe word… I would have stopped.”

Kazunari shakily grinned back, cool sweat rolling down his cheeks “I know… but… I kinda dug the vibe.” Hisoka chuckled happily and ruffled Kazunari’s hair as he turned back to go to the door. “W-wait! You can totes untie me now, y’know! I seriously need a nap!”

Hisoka just snickered, a dangerous glint in his eye as he turned back around to face the exhausted blonde. A hand slowly brushed back his bangs. “Hmmm, but what if you lied to me, Kazunari? … It would be better to already have you tied up for your punishment.” With a cutting smirk and lick of his lips, Hisoka slipped out of the door.

Kazunari found himself licking his lips back, drained body quivering painfully at the thought of more. He definitely told Hisoka the truth, and for that his body was thankful. Kazunari’s mind however… wasn’t quite as sure.

**Author's Note:**

>  **NEW LINK SKILL:** Get Hisoka’s Health Under Control Coalition (CO)  
>  **SUPPORT:** Yuki, Azami, Homare, Kazunari  
>  **DESCRIPTION:** It's pretty obvious who would end up being the weak link...


End file.
